Conventionally, a braking system that stores hydraulic pressure in an accumulator using a brake fluid supplied from a hydraulic pump, and generates a high wheel cylinder pressure by pushing a master piston by using the hydraulic pressure stored in the accumulator when braking has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-51400, for example.
In the braking system, an anti-lock system disposed between a master cylinder (hereinafter referred to as M/C) and a wheel cylinder (hereinafter referred to as W/C) is provided.
By boosting/decompressing a wheel cylinder pressure using a hydraulic pump provided in the anti-lock system, wheels are prevented from locking.
However, when pushing the master piston using the brake fluid pressure (hydraulic pressure) that is accumulated in the accumulator as in the Publication '400, it is necessary to push the master piston to produce the hydraulic pressure corresponding to an amount of braking operation when braking.
Therefore, it is necessary to decompress the high brake fluid pressure to a desired pressure.
As a result, a large energy loss takes place when decompressing the high pressure.
Further, since the hydraulic pump for storing brake fluid pressure in the accumulator and the other hydraulic pump that is provided in the anti-lock system must be provided separately, the number of parts increases.